During an emergency, it is important to evacuate people away from an area of danger as soon as possible. However, if people are not familiar with the area they are in, they can become easily confused and may not be able to find the shortest and safest route away from an area of danger.
In order to assist people in finding a route away from an area of danger, usually signs, such as an exit sign, are used. However, if there is smoke or dust in the atmosphere at the time of the emergency, it is too difficult to see guidance signs. Also, even if the environment is not so smoky, a visually impaired person will still have difficulty seeing a sign.
Also, it is important that emergency personal know how to get to an area of danger as soon as possible. Known guidance signs are only useful in assisting people to get away from an area of danger. Even if emergency personal have a map or knowledge of the area, they still may become lost in a smoky or dusty environment.
The present invention solves the above-mentioned problems and provides a method and system in assisting people to get away from an area of danger more safely and quickly than known systems. Also, the present invention provides a method and system in assisting emergency personnel to reach an area of danger more quickly.